Let Me Go
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Ini yang terbaik... Sekuel dari Let You Go jika berkenan, silakan dibaca... :D


Let Me Go

Pairing: SasukeXHinata

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Gendre: Romance, angst maybe...

Warning: Eyd berantakan, typoo, feel gak kerasa dan lain sebagainya deh.

Fic ini masih berhubungan dengan Let You Go, mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai sekuelnya? Heheheheehehe

Yosh selamat membaca ya? :D

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Pria itu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seminggu yang lalu adalah terakhir kalinya dia bisa melihat gadis itu memandangnya, tersenyum manis padanya, dan berbicara padanya.

"Hinata bagaimana keadaanmu, sudah lebih baik?" Gaara, dokter muda yang kini merawat Hinata berbicara dengan nada lembutnya. Hinata tersenyum lembut dan langsung mengangguk pelan, Gaara langsung mengacak rambut Hinata dengan gemas.

"Bagaimana, sudah sarapan dan makan obat?" tanya Gaara lagi. Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban 'iya'.

Sakit? sudah pasti hatinya Sakit. Gadis yang dulu tidak pernah bisa begitu akrab dengan pria lain selain dirinya kini berada dekat dengan pria lain, tersenyum untuk orang lain dan berbicara dengan orang lain.

Tangannya mengepal dengan begitu erat, jujur Ia sangat tidak menginginkan hal ini. Meskipun pria itu adalah seorang dokter yang hanya bertugas untuk mengontrol kesehatan Hinata tapi tetap saja hati pria tampan itu memanas setiap kali melihat interaksi mereka berdua.

Kenapa baru sekarang kau sadar akan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, Sasuke? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau menyadari semuanya? Kenapa harus menunggu gadis itu menjauh dan melupakanmu baru kau menyadarinya?

Sasuke, pria tampan itu berdiri dibalik kaca ruangan dimana Hinata selama ini dirawat. Wajahnya tidak lagi secerah dulu, mata tidak lagi bersinar seperti dulu. Sayu dan terlihat begitu menyedihkan, itulah yang keadaan si bungsu Uchiha saat ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Suara lembut seorang gadis cantik langsung membuat Sasuke berpaling dari Hinata yang sekarang sudah berbaring kembali diranjangnya, masih tetap ditemani oleh dokter muda yang begitu perhatian.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sasuke dingin seperti biasanya. Didepannya Ino terlihat begitu sedih saat melihat bagaimana keadaan calon mantan kekasihnya, yang terlihat begitu frustasi dan memendam kepedihan dihatinya.

"Aku yakin, Hinata pasti akan bisa mengingat kembali semuanya. Aku juga yakin, dia pasti akan mendapatkan kembali suaranya yang hilang." Ino mencoba untuk menenangkan. Sasuke tidak bisa menatap Ino lebih lama lagi, pria itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap gadis dibalik kaca tempat dia dia berdiri.

Setelah memastikan Hinata tertidur Gaara langsung keluar dari ruangan gadis tersebut, didekatinya pria yang sejak tadi menunggu di luar ruangan.

"Nona Hyuuga sudah tidur, jika Anda ingin menjenguknya ini adalah saat yang tepat." kata Gaara dingin.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Sasuke ikut dingin, kalau saja pria didepannya ini bukan Dokter yang merawat Hinata, Sasuke tidak akan mau berbicara dengannya.

"Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, tapi perlahan dia sudah mulai bisa diajak berbicara. Dan maaf, dia masih tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang lain yang menurutnya adalah orang asing." jelas Gaara sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Ino.

"Orang asing he? Baginya aku ini orang asing?" Walaupun sejak seminggu lalu dia sudah sering mendengar kata-kata tersebut tapi tetap saja sulit bagi Sasuke untuk menerimanya.

"Saat ini Hinata tidak lagi mengenalmu, Sasuke..." kata-kata Ino sungguh membuat Sasuke ingin meninju dinding disampingnya.

"Aku akan masuk kedalam," kata Sasuke pelan, Ino hanya mengangguk dan lebih memilih untuk menunggu diluar. Sungguh, dia tidak mungkin sanggup jika harus mendengar bagaimana reaksi Sasuke saat melihat Hinata.

'_Semua ini salahku, jika saja Hinata tidak mencoba untuk menyelamatkanku dia tidak akan seperti ini,'_

Seminggu yang lalu saat mereka dalam perjalanan _study tour,_ bus yang mereka tumpangi hilang kendali dan jatuh ke jurang. Semua penumpang termasuk supirnya meninggal ditempat kecuali Hinata dan Ino, Bahkan Naruto dan Sakura juga ikut terkorban. Entah bagaimana caranya, Hinata bisa mengajak Ino meloncat keluar dari bus, Ino yang saat itu panik tidak hentinya berteriak dan memberontak dipelukan Hinata. Saat mereka terlempar ke tepi tebing yang curang, Ino yang masih histeris tanpa sadar mendorong Hinata ke jurang. Hinata berteriak dengan begitu kencang hingga pita suaranya rusak, terjatuh ke dalam laut dan menyebabkan dia kehilangan semua ingatannya, Beruntung nyawanya masih bisa tertolong.

'_Maafkan aku Hinata, maaf...'_

Sasuke duduk disamping Hinata, membelai rambut panjang gadis tersebut dan mengenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk melupakan semuanya Hinata?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban, didepannya Hinata masih tertidur pulas. Setitik air mata jatuh menetes ke tangan mungil Hinata, Sasuke menangis...

"Kau tau, kemarin aku datang ke kamarmu dan membaca _diary_-mu. Ternyata kau menyukaiku sejak lama, kau selalu memperhatikan semua kebiasaanku, dan kau... selalu mencoba untuk melakukan yang terbaik untukku." Sasuke menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya.

_Cup..._

Pria itu mencium tangan Hinata pelan.

"Kau tahu? Aku ini pria yang sangat bodoh, aku tidak menyadari perasaanmu padaku, aku telah menyia-nyiakan cintamu yang begitu besar terhadapku."

Dibelainya wajah Hinata dan didekatkannya wajah mereka.

"Aku mohon, kembalilah mengingatku. Aku ingin kau mencintaiku lagi, aku tidak ingin kau berteriak histeris saat melihatku. Hinata... berhenti menghukumku," Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Hinata dan kembali mencium tangannya.

Sasuke sangat merindukan Hinata yang dulu. Hinata yang sejak kecil menjadi temannya, menjaganya, dan mengurusnya. Hinata yang selalu membuat rumahnya penuh warna, Hinata yang tinggal dirumahnya, tidur disamping kamarnya. Hinata Si anak yatim piatu yang membuat keluarganya sempurna.

"Aku merindukanmu," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Hinata tetap tidak merespon, meski sudah berpuluh-puluh kali Sasuke mendatanginya dan berbicara saat gadis itu sedang tidur, Hinata tidak akan lagi merespon. Dokter juga mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan Hinata untuk mengingat masa lalunya itu sangat amat kecil. Hinata tidak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi, bukan hanya karena ingatannya yang hilang tapi juga karena suaranya yang juga ikut hilang. Hinata tidak akan bisa menjadi gadis normal lagi, tidak akan pernah bisa.

Gadis itu memenuhi janjinya pada Sasuke untuk menjaga Ino selama tidak ada Sasuke disamping gadis itu, impian Hinata untuk bisa melupakan Sasuke juga sudah terkabul. Impas... bukankah seharusnya Sasuke bahagia karena bukan kekasihnya yang sekarang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, tapi kenapa hatinya begitu kosong dan tidak hentinya menangisi dan menyesali perbuatannya?

"Hinata..."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan, kembali bertemu Ino dan kemudian pulang untuk segera berangkat sekolah. Ino begitu setia menemani Sasuke, meski dia tahu... Sasuke sudah sadar dengan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Mata bening itu perlahan menunjukkan sinarnya, ditatapnya punggung Sasuke yang berjalan membelakanginya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Setitik cairan bening langsung mengalir deras tidak bisa lagi ditahan.

'_Ini adalah yang terbaik, aku tidak ingin kau mencintaiku karena kasihan, dan aku juga tidak ingin kau mendapatkan gadis sepertiku yang sudah tidak normal seperti ini. Tuhan... kenapa kau tidak menghilangkan memoryku selama-lamanya? Kenapa Kau mengembalikan memory tersebut saat mendengar rintihannya? Aku hanya ingin melupakannya dan membiarkannya hidup bahagia dengan gadis lain yang dicintainya.'_

Owari

Gui gui gak tau apakah reader semua akan mengerti dengan fic ini. Hehehehehehe

Angst lagi. Maaf.. gui gui sedang berusaha untuk membuat happy end, tapi entah kenapa ujung-ujungnya malah kembali ke angst.

Tapi, kalau misal ada yang minta sekuel terus minta happy end, gui gui akan berusaha. Hm...

Kemungkinan besar gui gui akan bikin fic sekuelnya, tapi jika ada yang menunggu sih. Kalo enggak, sampai disini aja deh.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic gui gui...

Gui gui bukan Hinata hater, bukan Sasuhina hater, gui gui hanya seorang author yang sangat suka dengan angst. Maaf ya?


End file.
